Ultimatum
by legaldramafan
Summary: Reid gives Morgan an ultimatum - but does it work? M/R Slash! Disclaimer: I don't own it and I have no rights to it.


_Morgan's POV_

I let him walk away. All he wanted was for me to make a commitment and I couldn't do it. Not even a big commitment, like moving in together. He just wanted me to agree that we were dating exclusively. Technically we are . . . I haven't been sleeping with other people; I don't want to be with anyone but him . . . I know he's not sleeping with anyone else, he would never. All he wanted was for me to verbalize it and I couldn't do it. He told me that if I couldn't make the commitment that he was done with me . . . he didn't want to be a fuck buddy. All I had to say was "You're not. We're exclusive." All he really wanted was for me to say, "I'm not planning on breaking your heart." What did I do? I was a coward and broke both our hearts. There is no way for me to make this up to him, no way to get him back. What the fuck is wrong with me?

_Reid's POV_

I really thought that me walking away from him would inspire him to act. I think he's committed to me, but I just want to hear it. It's not like he's known to have long-term monogamous relationships. Why couldn't he just say, "I'm not sleeping with anyone but you because I don't want to be"? I didn't think it was that much to ask of him. And now my heart is broken. Why did I have to push him? If I know he's not sleeping with anyone else, shouldn't that be enough? Why do I have to hear him say it? . . . . . Because he's not known to have long-term monogamous relationships. Whatever we are is by far the longest relationship he's ever had and I'm afraid he's going to wake-up someday soon and realize that he's bored with me and casually walk away. I should have told him that instead of giving him an ultimatum. I've never been with anyone other than him, and he's been with LOTS of others, and I'm insecure. I've diagnosed myself as having mild Asperger's Syndrome; I'm never going to get over my social awkwardness; I'll never enjoy bars and clubs; I'll never have the ability to pick-up on social cues. I have OCD tendencies. This . . . this is what I should have told him. Fuck!

Reid wiped tears from his eyes and made a u-turn, heading back to Morgan's. He didn't care that he was the one caving. He didn't care that he definitely was not going to get what he wanted from Morgan by backtracking so quickly. All he knew and cared about was that he was miserable and he suspected Morgan was as well.

Morgan heard his doorbell ring and decided to ignore it. Then he heard a persistent knock. He sighed and headed to his door to see who was rudely interrupting his pity party. He almost fell over when he looked through the peephole and saw Reid. His phone was vibrating with a new text message.

"I'll sleep on your porch if that's what takes."

Morgan shook his head and opened the door. Reid's heart broke even more when he saw his tearstained cheeks. He shoved Morgan up against the wall and kissed him long and hard.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer panted when they finally broke apart.

"No," Morgan began only to be cut off.

"Let me finish. I'm so sorry. I never should have given you an ultimatum like that. If anything, I should have told you what I was thinking and feeling that led me to give you an ultimatum in the first place." He pressed his lips against Derek's once again as the muscular man held him tight.

"I thought I fucked everything up. I feel like I should be apologizing," Derek continued.

Spencer pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I think I overlooked a much simpler solution. Will you just answer a couple questions for me?" Morgan nodded. "Since you've been sleeping with me have you been seeing or sleeping with anyone else?"

"No."

"Is that because you haven't had the opportunity or because you don't want to?"

"Don't want to."

Reid kissed him once again. "That was really all I needed to hear."

Morgan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm committed to this relationship."

"Me too," murmured Spencer, "but you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did. It's the truth and there's no reason for me not to acknowledge it." This time Derek kissed Spencer and began walking him backwards through the foyer. "Did you even make it home?"

Spencer let out a soft laugh. "No, I did a u-turn at the intersection of Jefferson and Coolidge."

"I'm glad you did." Another kiss.

"Me too."

"There is one good thing resulting from this," Derek informed him as he guided him into the bedroom, "now we get to have hot, steamy make-up sex, if you want to."

"Yes, please," Spencer replied.


End file.
